1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates, in general, to a device for being removably attached to a back rest portion of a seat to provide shade for the person sitting in that seat.
2. Information Disclosure Statement
A preliminary patentability search conducted in class 297, subclass 184 produced the following patents: Small, U.S. Pat. No. 3,120,978; Otto, U.S. Pat. No. 3,243,230; Ezquerra, U.S. Pat. No. 3,258,291; Kunimatu, U.S. Pat. No. 3,738,703; Biven, U.S. Pat. No. 4,112,957; Musgrove et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,300,798; Kato, U.S. Pat. No. 4,641;883; Kolb, U.S. Pat. No. 4,781,411; and Munguia, U.S. Pat. No. 4,789,200. All of the above patents disclose portable shading devices or the like and thus appear to relate to the present invention. However, none of the above patents disclose or suggest the present invention. More specifically, none of the above patents disclose or suggest a portable sun shade including a canopy; frame means for supporting the canopy above the seat, the frame means including an elongated first frame member having a first end and a second end, an elongated second frame member having a first end and a second end, first joining means for joining the first ends of the first and second frame members together, an elongated third frame member having a first end and a second end, second joining means for joining the second ends of the first and third frame members together, an elongated fourth frame member having a first end and a second end, and third joining means for joining the second ends of the second and fourth frame member together; and attaching means for attaching the frame means to the back rest portion of the seat.